Romeo and Juliet: Maximum ride style
by WhiteGirl513
Summary: Song-fic for Iggy... He likes a girl and wants to ask her to the dance. But she cant because of her dad... song is called Check yes Juliet by We three Kings


**A/N: MY first one-shot!**

**This is inspired by my favorite song… Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings…**

**It might become more then a one-shot, I don't know**

**Dance dresses and shoes are on my profile under **_**Romeo and Juliet Maximum ride style**_

**IPOV (Iggy's point of view)**

School. I hate it. Not as much as _the _school, but it is still bad. We decided to go to school when Max and the rest of us took down _the _school. Let's just say that the explosion wasn't a natural one.

I'm a junior along with Fang and Max and we are seventeen. They are a couple now and are loving it. I didn't mind it at first until I started to see them. Yup. That's right. I can see. It just came back. I don't know how and I don't know why, I just don't care.

Nudge is in the ninth grade, fifteen turning sixteen next month, and she is now one of the poplars. She grew out her hair and it is about mid-back now. She is still the same old Nudge, just taller and more talkative, if that is even possible.

Gazzy is in the eighth grade and just turned fourteen. He has a girlfriend who just adores him. He still makes bombs with me, but we don't do them very often. He ended up being a super genius in school so he is in all advanced classes. I know right. Who knew?

Angel is in the fifth grade. All the boys her age are falling in love with her. So far she has had five boyfriends and she is barley even eleven. She doesn't even use her mind powers any more.

Me. I am the most wanted guy in the school. I have girls asking me out for prom, dates, and everything you can think of. I turn them all down of course. I just cant find the girl for me you know.

"Hey Iggy?" Kayla asked. Everyone used their real names now. Even Fang and Gazzy.

"Yeah?" I asked. Kayla was one of the few girls in school who didn't like me like that. She had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She could be Fang as a girl if you thought about it.

"Kayla! Iggy!" Conner called.

"Conny!" Kayla yelled and ran to her boyfriend.

"'Sup." I nodded my head at him.

"Hey." He said and we pounded fists. "You still going so play at the dance this weekend?"

"Yup." I said.

"Good. We need you. You're the best singer/guitar player we could find." He smiled.

"I'll be there." I promised.

"So who you going to ask?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged as we started to walk toward lunch.

"I know who he would like to ask." Conner said pointing at someone. I followed his finger and saw her.

Her name was Rae Cooper. She had red hair and green eyes. Her body was to die for, her boobs had to be double D, and her legs, don't get me started with those. She was perfect and I wanted her.

She was like Kayla, one of the only girls who didn't fawn all over me and one of my best friends. I wanted to ask her so bad.

The only problem is that she was royalty. Her mom was a famous actress and her dad was the European prince, which made her the princess of Europe. She wasn't allowed to date anyone or go out with anyone unless her dad picks him.

"I cant." I said shaking my head and walking over to our table where Max, Fang a Nudge sat.

"Why not!" Kayla shouted.

"..." I didn't have an answer.

"See… you should if you don't have any reason not to." Conner said.

"I cant." I shook my head again.

"Cant what?" Fang asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Liar. He says that he can't ask Rae Cooper to the dance this weekend." Kayla confessed for me.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"I just cant." I said.

"It's not that he cant." Nudge said.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"She is royalty and her father wont let her go with anyone but the person he pick for her. I heard that she is probably in an arranged marriage and that the guy that she is engaged to is coming over from Europe to take her to the dance." She told us and chomped down on a pizza.

"Harsh." Kayla said.

"I know." Max said.

"How did you know all that?" Kayla asked Nudge.

"I have a good system." She shrugged.

"What she means is that Rae probably told Kelsey, Kelsey told Kelly, Kelly told Tanya, Tanya told Shaw, and Shaw, Nudges boyfriend, told her… right Nudge?" I asked her.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"That's how it usually goes whenever you have any dirt on Rae." I sat down and took a bit of my hamburger.

"So who are you going to go with then?" Fang asked.

"I might just go alone. I'm only going to play."

Everyone shrugged and started eating.

**After school… (Cars are also on my profile.)**

I walked out to my Camaro. I loved my car. Jeb had gotten it for me for my birthday. He had also gotten Max a Jeep. Fang didn't want a car so he got a black spots bike.

I hopped into my car and waited for Nudge, Kayla, and Conner. I usually took Kayla and Conner home first and then took Nudge either home or over to her friend Karen's house. Max usually took Fang to go pick up Angel and Gazzy from school since he couldn't ride his bike to school.

"I GOT A DATE!" Nudge screamed as she hopped into the car.

"Really?" Kayla asked sliding into the back seat behind me.

"Yup." Nudge said.

"Who?" Conner asked sliding behind Nudge.

"Shaw." She said looking at them like they were stupid. "He is my boyfriend you know." She said calmer.

"Oh yeah." They said.

I laughed and started the car.

I dropped Kayla and Conner off. They lived next door to each other so I didn't have to drop them off at different places.

"Are you going to Karen's house today?" I asked Nudge as we pulled away from Kayla's driveway.

"No. I have to go shopping with Max for our dresses." She said. "Do you have an outfit yet? You know it is semi formal."

"Yeah, I got it." I said turning the corner into our houses driveway.

"Good."

Max and Fang weren't home yet so I went up stairs to practice the songs I was going to play at the dance.

**Day before dance…**

"I'm going to ask her." I declared to everyone.

"What!" They all asked.

"I said that I'm going to ask Rae."

"What made you change you mind?" Kayla asked.

"I talked to her in biology the other day. I decided that I would try." I shrugged.

"When?" Nudge asked.

"Can you wait a little bit after school?" I asked Kayla, Conner, and Nudge.

"Yeah sure." They said.

**After school…**

She was sitting on the bench waiting for someone to came and pick her up. She didn't have a car of her own because she usually had someone to drive her around.

"Hey." I said walking up to her.

"Oh. Hi Iggy." Rae said standing up to meet me. "What's up?"

"I was… ummm… wondering if… ummm… you could go… to the dance with me?" I asked.

"I… I can't. My dad wont let me go because Peter, my so called fiancé, god I hate him, can't make it." she shook her head and looked down. "I'm sorry. If it was my choice I wouldn;t have gone with anyone but you."

"It's okay." I smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Really." I nodded then a car pulled up.

"Well that's my ride… see ya." She waved and walked off.

I got to the car and everyone looked excited to know what she said.

"What'd she say!?" nudge asked bouncing in her seat.

"She can't." I said.

"Why?" Kayla asked.

"Her dad wont let her go to the dance." I said.

"Why do you look so happy?" Conner asked.

"I got a plan." I said.

**Dance Day!!**

I was ready. I was going to have her as my date to the dance.

It was dark and an hour before the dance began. I was going to wear a blazer with a black and white striped polo under, with faded baggy jeans, and a pair of black and white checkered vans. Right now I was just wear in the polo though. I had cut holes in the back so that I could fly. My blazer was in my hands.

I knew where she lived so I flew to her house. I landed under balcony that I hoped was hers. I could hear the rain falling on the sidewalk.

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside**

I threw a rock at her window and she came out.

**Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.  
**

"Oh my god Iggy! What are you doing?" She whisper yelled.

"Taking you to the dance." I smiled at her. "So get ready."

**Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do**:

"Hurry up." I said when she didn't move.

**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.**

She ran back to her room and got ready.

**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.**

She came back to the balcony and looked down.

"How am I supposed to get down? I can't exactly go down stairs and tell my mom and dad goodbye." She said.

I held out my arms.

**Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind**

She jumped and I caught her.

**Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do**

I put her down and she put on her shoes. I couldn't help but laugh.

She was wearing a black and pink dress that went a little passed her mid thigh, she had pink socks that went to her knees on, and black and pink checkered vans.

Then we ran.

**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me**

I had told Conner and Kayla about the plan so they were waiting for us at the end of the road. They didn't know about me flying though.

They climbed into the back while I slid into the driver's side and Rae slid into the passenger side.

**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me**

We drove off at a fast speed and made it to the dance.

The last dance was a slow dance and the band wasn't playing this one. Rae and me danced about halfway though the dance when I decided to tell her.

"I love you." I said.

She was silent. She looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open.

"I… love you too." She cried.

"I want to show you something." I said and took her out side.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Close you eyes." I told her.

She did and I let out my wings. I grabbed her around the waist and took to the sky. She didn't even scream when she opened them.

**We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side**

"I always knew you were an angel." She smiled.

"Far from it." I smiled back.

We flew for a while longer before she spoke.

"I have to get back. My parents probably already know I'm gone and Kayla and Conner might be looking for us." She sighed.

"Kayla and Conner will understand." I assured her.

"My parents. I have to get back. Peter is coming tomorrow to pick me up." She sighed again and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why don't you run?" I asked.

**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...**

"Running will make me a coward." She said.

"You don't want to marry him so why don't you tell them?"

"I did. They don't care."

"Why don't we run away?" I asked her.

"Running will-"

"It wont make you a coward for running away, it will just show that you are strong enough to take care of yourself." I told her.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Lets ask Max. She'll know what to do."

**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: That's it…**

**If you have read my fanfic **_**Two Leaders one flock**_** then you should know who Rae is.**


End file.
